


What Makes Us Whole

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Series: Moved from Tumblr:FFXV [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: Various short writing moved from my FFXV Tumblr. Once all the pieces are moved chapter 1 will serve as a masterlist.





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Your Tongue is a Rudder

-Angst, Noctis has a terrible day and lashes out.

2\. You've been so Quiet

-fluff, Prompto isn't saying much and Noctis gets scared, but's his tongue just hurts.


	2. Chapter 2

“Yeah well I hope you get hit by a  _fucking car_ and no one finds your body until it’s been mostly eaten.”

Ignis took a step back, his breath catching sharp and hot in his chest as he tried for words again, even as Gladio pushes him back, his own anger rising to meet the sharp blade of the Prince’s.

“Listen here  _Princess_  just because you’re in a mood doesn’t mean-”

“Go be a failure some place else you useless moron.”

It’s awful, Noctis knows it’s awful. He doesn’t want to say these things but they’re rolling off his tongue and he’s shaking and his cheeks are hot, but not as hot as the blackness that’s spreading in his stomach.

He doesn’t even understand. Today was pretty normal, just a few more comments in the meeting than usual, a few more  _commoners don’t matter_ and  _people are too stupid to care for_ sentences than usual. Yeah, it pisses him off but it’s no excuse for the things he’s said, the fact that he can already feel the bitter building back up, ready to explode at his friends.

Gladio is yelling now, and Noctis notes that he’s about to get punched. He lets it happen, lets it send his foul anger skyrocketing. He doesn’t think twice, just summons his weapons. 

His sword clangs with Ignis’ daggers and a new voice interrupts everything. 

“Noct, what the hell man?” 

Prompto. Noctis’ focus redirects, clicks down a few notches, enough for him to banish his weapon.

“Prom? How did you get in here?”

“Uh, I just kinda walked in?”

He tries, really he bites his cheek hard but it doesn’t stop his answer

“Good to know my security’s shit, letting just anybody walk in.”

Prompto’s confused expression crumbles, he takes a step back. It’s only a second of hurt though and a new expression one that  _finally_ cools the lava running in Noctis’ veins appears.

Prompto is sunshine, happy and too easy too make pout, he cries over cute dogs and laughs loud. Now his face is so closed off, his eyes are blue ice and Noctis turns to Ignis for help and is floored. 

His advisor’s got the remnants of tears on his lashes, though he’s standing composed and he still has daggers in hand. Gladio is restraining himself, but only just and Noctis can see the cold edge that Gladio has  _never_ directed at him.

He’s so fucking sorry. He hates when this happens, hates the way it feels inside but it’s never been with anyone else around much. Usually he’s surly enough early on and they clear off but Ignis and Gladio had just kept bugging him and he’d lost it.

“I-guys I’m-”

“Save it.”

Prompto’s the one who cuts him off and Noctis looks back at him, see’s him taking in the other two and he shuts up hard. Ignis and Gladio step around him and all three bow stiffly.

“Highness.”

There’s Ignis, colder than ever. Gladio’s silent, the first to walk away.

“Prince Noctis”

Prompto’s hurts in its formality and he doesn’t look back as he follows the other two down the hall and around a corner.

Just like that Noctis is alone. His anger is still seething, making him want to chase after them, to hurt them. He takes a deep breath and decides that he can’t take back the things he said. Not that he won’t apologize, maybe even try to explain himself and do what he can to make amends, but they aren’t the sort of words that one can reel back in once said. 

He’s hurt them already and the shaking in his hands tells him he’ll not do any better today.

He gives up, on friendship and on feeling better, and goes to bed for dinner. Maybe he can sleep off the monster….


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis frowns, shutting the refrigerator door a little harder than he intended too. His focus sits solely on the blonde with his hip propped against the kitchen counter. Prompto’s holding a mug of what Noctis assumes is tea and grimacing very slightly as he sips at it.

Not that any of this is unusual. Prompto spends some much time here that Ignis leaves food for two and only buys laundry soap that doesn’t bother either of them since he knows whatever he washes is likely to end up on both of them between washes. Prompto’s tea drinking isn’t even odd, since he developed a habit of a cuppa before bed from Ignis’ frequent evening visits and Noctis is pretty sure they should stop dancing around facts and just pick up a change of address form for Prompto at this rate.

No, he’s used to seeing the blonde with mussed hair and sleepy features. It’s odd because he’s been practically silent, a few noncommittal noises, but overall? silence.

Noctis isn’t one to judge Prompto for the days he feels like being less loud, but it’s irritating today. Noctis has been gone for nearly a week, busy on a visit to some important somebody’s house with his father. Not that he spent much time away from the kitchen’s, where Ignis had established a temporary domain.

Prompto hasn’t even greeted him properly yet and Noctis clenches his glass of juice a little too hard, feeling the glass strain as he systematically relaxes his grip. It’s not that he needs Prompto to act like he was miserable without Noctis around, but, it would be nice to be responded to as more than a piece of furniture.  
  
He leans back against the island, staring at Prompto. He watches the slow tilt of the blondes head as he looks into his mug, the sunlight catches on the row of piercings down his ear, half hidden in his messy hair. His eyeliner from the day before is smudged but sill passable and if Noctis wasn’t feeling a bit acidic toward him, he’d say it was a pretty attractive look.

Prompto is aware of the weight of his gaze, he keeps pulling his shoulders in and refuses to look away from his cup. Noctis sighs and sets his own juice aside. He needs to figure out what’s happened because Prompto looks guilty and upset the longer he stares.

He’s just reaching out when a thought occurs, he feels like he’s been slapped and his hand drops from the space between him. The thought, that maybe Prompto had finally given up on him, that maybe he’d gone and found someone with whom his future was more set, who wouldn’t be called away at random times, who’s future wasn’t a haze of royal possibility wrapped in Noctis’ commoner persona.   
  
Whatever crosses his face is enough to break the silence between them.

“Nocthis?”

Noctis starts to turn away but then, 

“Wha-Prom, dude you sound weird.”

Prompto blushes immediately and shifts, pushing himself to a full standing position and rubbing a hand over his arm.

“Yeah. I-uh- I goth a new pierthing’…ith’s nohth healed yeht.”

Noctis blinked, the cold dread uncurling and allowing him to shove it into the further dumpster he could imagine, because it was so stupid and wrong and not at all what had happened.

“Is that why you’re being so quiet? ‘cause you sound like a lisping kid?”

Prompto’s face scrunches and he sticks out his tongue without a thought. Noctis swallows immediately, the bar through it is silver and inset with the white sunburst that Noctis personally claimed as Prompto’s crest. It looks far to good, like everything does when it comes to his blonde.

Prompto pulls it back and grins a little, “Welchome home, Nocth.”

 

**3 weeks later**

Noctis’ head hits the door and he can’t help the open mouthed pant that leaves him. They really can’t do this, not right now, but fuck…  
  
Prompto’s piercing is finally healed enough for this sort of thing and Noctis is leaving in the morning for a two week visit to some cousin or other out in Duscae. He tilts his head, allowing Prompto to lick up the side of his neck, the roll of metal over his skin is dizzying.

He grabs Prompto’s hips and nudges him so their blue eyes meet, Prompto’s cheeks are red, his freckles standing out under the fringe of blonde hair and Noctis looses himself for a moment in the ocean color lined in black kohl. He’s so glad that he convinced Prompto to try eyeliner, so glad.

Prompto doesn’t let him stay lost though, bringing their mouths together in a messy crash of chapped lips and desperate tongues. There’s a clicking sound as the bar hits Noctis’ teeth a little and then they adjust. Prompto drags it over Noctis’ tongue and the Prince shudders.

He wants to spend the rest of his life pinned to the door, but Ignis’ insistent knocking has other plans and they’re forced to part. 

Prompto drags himself backwards, hands still clenching in the air between them like a man possessed and Noctis watches the line of saliva that stretches from his own open mouth to Prompto’s tongue, glistening over the stud, before they both adjust themselves.

Noctis leans close to Prompto as he turns the doorknob to allow Ignis in, “I’d pick up a vibrating one, for when I get back.”

Prompto blushes but his grin is filthy enough that Ignis looks downright scandalized to see them at all. 


End file.
